


cages

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Kudos: 1





	cages

monster

monster of a girl

claws and fangs and scars and eyeliner and bandaids

i am a mistake

this is all just tears on a keyboard

what is the difference between forgotten and dead

away and forgotten and dead

they are all the same thing

i am dead and i am deserving of it

words fashioned into knives

twisting twisting twisting

why does it have to be like this

why do i have to be like this

why do i jump at the school bell 

i did that, for god's sake

it went off and i jumped

why did i jump why did i jump why did i jump

what is freedom

what is outside of this cage 

this cage

this cage of words and hands and looks

why can't i save anyone

why can't i love right

i do not want to leave

i want to carry my worth

not like a backpack

like pins on a jacket

i forgive and forgive and forgive

i am not done forgiving

i will survive

don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me

nobody can tell me who i love and who i don't it is never anyone else's to touch

trembling heartbeats


End file.
